Shy
by Ventus-Strife90
Summary: Cuando la timides es un muro hacia el amor. Yuuri un florista enamorado de un camarero joven. Una sola opcion dejarlo ir o enfrentar los nervios e ir por aquel joven


En Rusia, para ser exactos en San Petersburgo existe una cafetería muy pequeña de nombre City-Light con un ambiente calmado, fue aquí donde te conocí. Víctor un joven mesero hermoso de 19 años. Desde que lo vi por primera vez quede enganchado a él. Al principio pensé que fue por su atractivo andrógino. Pero conforme pasaron los días vi lo hermoso de su alma.

Que como lo sé, fácil sus ojos azules como el cielo lo demuestran sé que podía morir por él. Veo su hermosa sonrisa y quisiera besarle. El problema soy yo. Como es posible que un joven hermoso como él podría fijarse en alguien tan ordinario sin chiste un adulto de 25 años.

Víctor- aquí tiene su café señor Katsuki – Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi ángel al ver que traía mi orden.

Yuuri- Gracias-susurre tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada mirando a la taza que me había traído y note unas galletas de jengibre. Veo como empieza a irse sonriendo y tímidamente hablo-Dis-disculpa yo no pedí galletas

Víctor- son de parte mía Yuuri -sonriéndome lo que provoco un sonrojo en mí.

Soy demasiado tímido algo dentro de mí se alegra al ver que hoy me noto. Sin darme cuenta pasa el tiempo noto que hoy trabajas tarde así que decido quedarme no es que quiera acosarlo pero me da miedo que algo le pase. Aún sigo aquí sentado en City-Light mirándote. Si supieras lo que provocas en mi querido mío, amo todo de ti. Tu sonrisa en forma de corazón, tus manos delicadas las cuales decoras tus uñas con esmalte de colores pasteles, la forma en que caminas, ese delineador azul que usas haciendo que resalten esos ojos azules y tu cabello largo hay veces que lo amarras en una coleta, otras veces lo trenzas hermosamente pero mi favorito es cuando lo traes suelto es hermoso te ves natural tu cabello plateado parece cascadas de nieve cayendo de ti mientras en tu frente traes ese broche con copos de nieve que un día deje en mi mesa. Lo vi cuando paseaba por la cuidad era hermoso y me recordó a ti, pero mi timidez no me dejo entregártelo en tus manos así que cuando me iba del café lo deje junto a la cuenta.

Al día siguiente de ese hecho te lo vi en tu hermoso cabello suelto, ese día estabas más hermoso y más feliz de lo normal. Pero no te acercaste a mi ¿sabes lo tímido que soy acaso? Sacas suspiros de mí solo al pasar a mi lado.

Se hace tarde y veo como tu jefe te dice que ya puedes irte. Te veo marcharte a recoger tus ultimas mesas es hora de irme también. Dejo el dinero en la mesa junto con una rosa azul sé que son tus favoritas ¿Que como lo sé? Te vi un día mientras estaba en mi trabajo en la florería que tengo. Te acercaste y las viste. Como desfallecí cuando vi tus ojos iluminarse al tener esa rosa en tus manos. Vi esa hermosa sonrisa y no sabes lo feliz que fui al ver que viniste a mí a pagarla. Me reconociste yo solo me sonroje pero mi timidez volvía a mi provocando que hablara patéticamente. Vi como esos ojos hermosos se posaron en mi gafete.

Víctor- así que te llamas Yuuri Katsuki es japonés – me miraste

Yuuri- si-i este soy de Japón- mi voz salió baja como es que puedes provocarme así

Víctor- es un nombre hermoso-vi como en tus mejillas se ponía un rojo hermoso- ahora sé cómo se llama mi cliente especial

Yuuri- ¿especial?- le mire incrédulo

Víctor- si – me regalaste la sonrisa más hermosa que te había visto.

Ese día fue el más maravilloso que tuve, desde entonces cada día que voy a probar tu café me llamas por mi nombre. Pero mi timidez me aleja de ti.

Al salir la nieve cae lentamente y el frió me envuelve veo por afuera de la ventana cuando te acercas a donde antes estaba. Vez la rosa azul la tomas entre tus manos la acercas a tu rostro y te sonrojas. Con esa acción haces que mi corazón lata desesperada mente. Te veo mientras sonrió sé que te gusto. Veo como empiezas a buscarme por el local, tu cara que antes mostraba una sonrisa en forma de corazón se apaga al ver que no estoy. Suelto un suspiro perdóname Víctor pero entiende mi timidez es muy grande.

Yuuri-Víctor –susurro débilmente. Ten piedad Víctor solo deseo que me hables. Te amo demasiado.

Como si me escucharas volteas a donde estoy esa cara de tristeza ahora se convierte en una de esperanza. Nos miramos ambos por unos minutos siendo separados por el débil cristal de la ventana. La nieve cae en mis hombros y tú solo suspiras. Me pregunto por qué haces esos gestos será que me amas no lo sé... nunca lo sabré.

Soy muy tímido no puedo hablarte no lo puedes ver. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y no solo mirarte; cómo es que me tienes así cada hora que te veo tomas poder sobre de mí. Mientras solo repito esta escena una y otra vez pero hoy será la última.

Sin más empiezo a irme note como tu mirada se cristalizaba, no llores amor entiéndeme. Me es difícil acercarme a ti. Con paso lento camino a la florería necesito sacar esto de mi pecho sabes que mi cuaderno está lleno de poesía hacia ti. Al llegar un ladrido pequeño me saca de mis pensamientos.

Yuuri- Vicchan ya llegue- cierro la puerta para agacharme y acariciar esos risos cafés- sabes hoy me sonrió además le gusto el regalo – como si me entendiera ladra mi querida mascota aquella confidente que necesito incluso le puse tu nombre amor mío.

Con ánimos empiezo a preparar todo para mañana. En la radio suena una canción mientras tímidamente te la canto. Tomo las rosas azules y llegas a mí como una tormenta. Las abrazo delicadamente pienso que eres tú hasta que unos toques en la ventana me detienen.

Te veo ahí parado con nieve sobre ti en tu mano esta la rosa que te di. Tus mejillas están rojas como si acabaras de correr y tus ojos tienen restos de lágrimas. Apurado te abro mientras en mi corazón hay temor al pensar que algo te paso. Sin imaginarme que arias.

Víctor- Yuuri- te lanzas hacia mí para abrazarme mientras repites mi nombre como si fuera una mantra tu voz rota me duele amor.

Yuuri- Víctor- susurro mientras mi mano con valentía se posa en tus cabellos de plata son suaves

Estoy soñando acaso, si es así no me despierten por favor. Cuando te calmas tomas mi rostro con tus manos para luego besarme delicadamente. Por dios que juro que morí en ese momento tus labios son dulces y tan suaves como nubes de algodón. Hago por una vez a un lado esta timidez maldita y te beso igualmente, suave, delicadamente como mereces ser besado quiero que sepas mis sentimientos. Cuando el aire se agota nos separamos miro de cerca esas largas pestañas mientras en tus ojos esta esa luz que amo.

Víctor- me gusta señor Katsuki me gusta – veo como lágrimas de felicidad bajan por tu bello rostro- todos los días desde que lo vi por primera vez hasta el día de hoy te amo.

Yuuri- como puedes amar a alguien como yo- susurro luchando con migo mismo

Víctor- tu mirada me enamoro, nunca me miro con deseo como todos pude ver amor de verdad- con tus pulgares delineas mis ojos- siempre que me acercaba a usted – susurras- te alejabas de mi pensé que solo era mi imaginación la que pensó que me querías, hasta que vi en esos ojos cálidos tu timidez pero hoy al verte afuera bajo la nieve sentí que era la última vez que irías a verme- de nuevo las lágrimas salen-

Yuuri- no llores- como lo supiste hoy solo fui a despedirme silenciosamente convencido que mi timidez nunca podría acércame a ti era una barrera con la que luche siempre. Decidí alejarme de ti.

Víctor- te prohíbo dejarme con estos sentimientos- me dices llorando. Oh amor si supieras que siempre pedía que me hablaras ahora llegas a decirme esto.

Yuuri- no lo are- sonrió felizmente has matado esta timidez así que tomo tu rostro de nuevo y te beso con amor mientras siento como tu cuerpo se pega a mí.

Quien iba a pensar que aquel mesero de aquella cafetería llamada City-Light seria mío y yo un simple florista con una timidez seria amado por un hermoso joven como él.


End file.
